


Critter

by teawater



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kitsune, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teawater/pseuds/teawater
Summary: My short manga about Seimei. Not actually related to this fandom, but meh.





	Critter

Page 1

 

 

Page 2

 

 

Page 3


End file.
